


The Revelation Angel Aftermath

by RedPony



Series: Angel Revelation [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crime Scenes, Hurt/Comfort, Other, WIP Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPony/pseuds/RedPony
Summary: Continuation of the story 'The Revelation Angel Rescue Team' so many asked for.I'm going to rewrite season 3 episode by episode to let it fit with this story. So it is recommended you read that first.Not beta yet but will be eventually.Chloe struggles with the devil reveal. Deep down she knows that Lucifer is trustworthy. Deep down she loves him. But the impact of who he is is so big she can't get over it and flees in a completely understandable but very stupid direction. Lucifer himself has to find a way of dealing with his human friends now in the know. He also has to deal with himself and his own behaviour and feelings. How will that turn out?
Series: Angel Revelation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Revelation Angel Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violent_ends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/gifts).

“Detective.”

Chloe managed not to flinch when she heard his voice somewhere from the side. She closed her eyes just a moment sorting her feelings. Well, mostly suppressing them, really, but she would not admit that. Not even to herself. 

“What is it Lucifer?”She turned and looked at him with a professionalism her father would have been proud of. She didn’t even realize how cold she was being towards her partner. She was overcompensating feelings she couldn’t accept, so she behaved a little opposite to what she wanted and denied herself. 

He stood a little further away than he used to. A little less straight then she remembered. Trying to look more … human? 

“We didn’t talk after… the incident at the auction.” He sounded subdued, almost shy. “I wanted to …” he trailed off looking as helpless as she felt. 

“Hm.” she turned back briskly, sorting through her paperwork. “I guess there wasn’t any chance. After what I gathered from Mazikeen it would have hurt you, even more, had I stayed close and even if I don't understand much, I’m…” she stopped herself from saying she’d been sorry since, honestly, she wasn’t. Or at least she didn’t want to be. 

“I needed a little space after everything happening between us,” she concluded lamely.

She sighed and pulled the chair he used to sit forwards invitingly. There was no use to being obnoxious. There was an ancient being beyond comprehension lingering in front of her desk blocking passage. It could as well get out of the way of her colleagues.

Gently, hesitantly he sat beside her and she found herself questioning her perception. Did human standards of behavior still apply? Was this apprehension? How much of his behavior was what she thought it was, how much did she interpret wrongly? 

"What do you want?" she asked brusquely. She could not help herself. She felt irritated and overwhelmed. It was a bad feeling and she shoved it aside when she looked up at her partner.

He looked back with sad puppy-dog eyes he had no right to possess. "I just want…" he hesitated. "I want you to know that you don't have to do anything you do not want to do. That I'll respect your wishes. I promise I'll respect all of your decisions concerning our… interactions and I will follow your lead how to proceed."

Her heart ached when she looked at him and she wanted to … again she pushed her feelings away. She couldn't trust them.

"Well then let me have time," she answered. She swallowed when he leaned away from her, for a second wondering if she could drive him away; if she should do so. But for reasons she couldn't easily explain having him out there, put out of her view, out of her life would be worse than to see him, watch him. So she went on before he could do anything rash.

"Just… let us go on professionally. No forced relationship, no pressure. Just let me be and let us get to know each other for real this time. No more secrets. No hiding."

"Detective!"

She raised her hand to stop him.

"I know what you want to say." she spat out. "I know now that you don't lie. I can accept that." hesitantly she looked back into his sad eyes. "Still my whole worldview has been overthrown. I need time to assimilate all this knowledge and it won't be easy."

She stopped herself again. 

"I don't want you to be gone. I want to know you, learn who you really are now that I know the truth. But I need to do it my way, at my speed. Can you accept that?" she saw him swallow, then he nodded. It had to be enough.

"So I'm asking you again. What do YOU want from me right now?"

A tiny part of her shuddered at her harshness. This was not what she wanted. But what she really wanted was just too big. Too much.

He looked down again and collected himself. 

"Well. I was abducted. There is no way Dylan could have put that off all alone. And he is still out there. Whoever helped him get to me is still out there too."

He paused and again Chloe had to suppress the shudder in her heart, the urge to reach out and reassure him. Again annoyance raised and took over, drowning the tender feelings and she failed to realize what exactly she was annoyed with. 

"So you're telling me there's another non-human creature out there and you need MY help finding it?"

He flinched. "I don't know who or what it is. At first, I thought it might be my father…" she flinched at that. His father, great. As in God the Almighty. How could THAT have become her life now?

"But that's not his style. He hasn't said a word to anybody in decades. Hasn't interacted directly with humans ever before as far as I know."

She had to suppress a surge of emotions now. How could he talk so … casually about the creator of the universe? 

"But I'm at a loss what else it could be. Dylan mentioned somebody called the Sinnerman though…"

Chloe snorted a derisive laugh that had Lucifer look at her with confusion.

She looked back with a leer.

"The Sinnerman? Really?"

He looked even more confused, he looked like he had far too often, puzzled, lost, baffled by things far too common to not understand and for a split second it felt as if the auction didn't happen. 

"The Sinnerman is an urban myth. It's like… the one-armed man! He's a boogeyman that criminals use to hide their bad behavior. Like 'Oh, the Sinnerman made me do it!' A crime lord and mastermind, a legend of the underworld. He doesn't exist!"

His eyes had hardened at her rant.

"A myth you say?" he replied, quiet, almost mockingly and cut into her sneering confirmation, "like 'the devil made me do it'?"

Chloe choked on her laughter and stared at him. It had been so much easier to believe he was delusional. Now there were far too many things to consider when it came to him. Her partner was the devil. What did she know of him? She wanted to trust him. Her gut told her she could and deep deep down was a feeling for him she knew to be true but too much to bear. How could an ancient, powerful being like him be an option for a mere mortal? How could she know what he did and how he felt? 

"You don't make people do it though, do you?" she replied carefully. "The devil as described in the bible IS a myth, isn't it?" She didn’t dare to think otherwise. 

He looked down. The hint of sass already draining from him again. 

"You got a point," he replied calmly. 

"But still, there is one truth: the devil exists and I am the devil, even if I'm not how people think I am, that doesn't change the facts. Dylan told me he had the Sinnerman to thank for being able to keep me prisoner, so that's a lead."

Chloe nodded calmly. She still didn't think it was a probable point. Yes, she had learned that she was working with the devil but that doesn't mean every silly theory was true as well. She didn't understand how he could have been abducted in the first place. How could the devil be abducted by a bunch of humans? The chains? Was it magic or was there some explanation that could be explained if they just got the chance to inspect the facts? For a second a question hovered at the tip of her tongue but she shoved it away again. 

Keep it on the ground, keep it normal. It would be normal to help your partner. There were supernatural myths or real-world myths. 

Searching for God or the Sinnerman. Easy choice. 

"Well then I'll help you look into that," she said instead and even managed a smile at him. She was surprised to realize that she genuinely wanted to help. It was a nice feeling for a change. Small, harmless compassion for a partner who was distressed so she didn't suppress it, even managed to let it fill her heart and her smile became more sincere. He smiled back at her and again, just for a moment, everything felt simply normal again. He was just her partner and they were going to solve a case.

And 'normal' was just what she made herself believe she needed right now.

______♠______

Lucifer sighed when he prepared to go in again after a smoke. So far they had nothing and he had avoided meeting Dan and Ella so far. Those were other dreaded points in his already strenuous schedule. On a very basic level, he understood that things weren't that easy for her. But on the surface, he was who he was. It was hard to be understanding and compassionate when it came to a friend struggling to accept one's very own, very real existence. Neither he nor one of his siblings had ever managed to grasp why humans refused to acknowledge the very obvious reality around them. How they could so easily believe that everything they once knew to be true was just bogus. 

Just because they developed science they had dismissed everything that had led to those scientific points existing in the first place. They had stopped asking the real question about how it all started. Why it had started. 

For him, it was just silly to imagine everything had just … started to be. He knew that mankind was close when it came to putting together a schedule of creation, finding out what happed but ignoring how it came to be. 

He saw it was hard for them to believe what was real for him. He just didn't get why.

He knew the Detective was a woman of reason and proof. Now she had proof. But still, she struggled to _ believe _. Not just to accept him for whom he was, but to believe!

She tried to rationalize in a way that didn’t look very rational to him. 

His highest hopes had been, that they could just go on. At least he had hoped the Detective would be willing to talk about the happenings, the revelation and they could just move on, she was a miracle after all! But of course, things weren't as simple as that. 

How was he supposed to help her?

He sighed again and turned towards the entrance ready to go back in and ran straight into Detective Espinoza who ricocheted from his solid body like a bullet from a wall. 

Great. Just what he needed right now. 

Lucifer managed to grab the man and prevent him from falling. For a moment he held onto the man’s arm to stabilize him. He was rewarded with a strained expression and sighed again. 

Well, this time he had an idea why though. He had ordered Daniel around, made him cut off his wings. Surely that had to be traumatic. The man was a douche but not ruthless. 

Hacking limbs off of a living being couldn’t be easy for him. 

“Ah Daniel, just the man I have to talk to!” he couldn’t say ‘want’ because to be truthful, having this talk was one of the last things he’d like to do. 

“Really:” Daniel straightened up and corrected his ruffled clothing. He looked a bit insecure and doubtful. Lucifer decided to ignore that. 

“Yes indeed. I need to apologize for my behavior the other night.”

Daniel’s movement ceased instantly and he looked at him with something akin to shock. So what now? What had he done wrong this time?

“R-really?” Daniel repeated, his posture relaxed a little and he merely looked baffled now. Better. 

“What for?”

Lucifer sighed again. “Well, concerning my… predicament... “ he started. This wasn’t going to be easy he realized. “I was out of my mind that evening after the auction. The fact that my wings had grown back, together with the … fact that all of you found out this way and … the reactions…” it hurt to think of his Detective and her closing off. He tried not to think about it but it came back haunting him.

“I made you do something that must have been terrible for you. I realize it must have been hard for you to learn the truth that way. I mean, I don’t understand why it is so hard after all since I’m telling you all the time but still, it is. 

I should not have made you mutilate me after all the help you’d already given me. I’m sorry.”

The human looked still a bit wary but had settled a bit. Lucifer was almost sure he would not bolt at the first chance anymore. 

Suddenly he looked up into his eyes. “You should be,” he stated. 

The angel retreated a little looking aback. He didn’t know what he’d expected but not that. Not after what happened at that night at his apartment

. 

Dan snorted. “I appreciate your sentiment but you have no idea of the mess you’ve thrown me in have you?”

Lucifer looked away. 

“I got nightmares from that night. I see the blood flowing, I see those wings falling. I see my hands cut through bones and flesh. I was a believer when I was young, did you know that?”

Daniel looked at him furiously. “Have you any idea how it is to see an angel after I’ve lost my faith a long time ago just to have to cut his wings off? Not to speak of all the other stuff.”

He didn’t dare to ask but he didn’t have to. Daniel went on. 

“What happened to Charlotte Richards? It was your … well, if not for you we’d never come together and now she doesn’t even remember me! At first, I thought she didn’t want to talk to me but I have been thinking and the only conclusion I come to is that she really doesn’t remember. What happened?”

So that’s it. The carnage at the night just added up to everything else. He accepted that he’d made some mistakes, but he wouldn’t let himself be blamed for his mother’s actions or Dan's decisions. When he looked up again he was angry and it caused the human to step back. 

“I accept that you’re upset and I’m willing to do everything to help you,” he stated as calmly as possible. “I will answer all your questions and I am sorry I made you suffer even more, but mankind has been granted a gift I’ve never been given until I simply took it just to get punished and that is free will. You got involved with Charlotte all on your own. You could have backed off at any time, but you decided not to! You ignored everything right in front of your eyes because you didn’t want to see what you _ perceived _as nonsense. It’s not my fault you humans don’t want to accept what’s above your worldview even if it bites you in the ass!”

Dan looked insecure again and shifted a little. Great. Panic again. 

“So you want answers, very well. Since I owe you I’ll pay my debt and answer every question you might have now and in the future as well but don’t blame me if it’s too much for you! You know for sure who I am now so don’t expect the answers to be within your limited, so-called ‘reality’.” 

Lucifer stopped for a moment to give the man a last chance to back off but during his rant, Daniel had straightened up again and looked stubborn and determined. “Well go on then! The great Lucifer, king of evasion, answering straight. I can’t wait.” Lucifer marvelled that Dan’s voice barely wavered. He decided here and now that he’d give that man everything unfiltered. He owed him that much and it seemed he needed it. 

“So be it, you wanted to know! Charlotte Richards died when her client shot her. She went to hell. My mother, the Goddess of all creation, used this opportunity to escape hell, where she was imprisoned by my father after she attempted to destroy earth in a bout of jealousy. She used Charlotte’s body as a vessel, so yeah, you and Charlotte have truly never met, and then she tried to manipulate me to cut the gates to the silver city, barge into heaven, rebel against my father a second time and get her and Amenadiel back there in the process. I refused. Instead, I managed to convince her to start a universe on her own.”

Now Dan stared at him in pure shock. He realized he needed to soften the blow somehow. 

“Well Daniel, while it might come as a shock that you banged my mom, thank you for that horrible picture, by the way, there’s something good in all of this.”

The man opened and closed his mouth like a fish. 

“Wha-what…” he managed to force out, “what good could come out of something like this?”

“Glad to see you’re hanging in there _ Daniel, _ "he emphasized the name in a way that made it sound like an insult and revelled in the shadow of annoyance flickering on the man’s features. No better way to reconcile than to get back to the usual banter. Dan made it so easy.

“If not for you showing dear old mum that humans are worth the while I might've never been able to convince her to move forward. So then the whole ordeal would have resulted either in the destruction of earth or a war in heaven and I’m very glad I didn’t have to make that choice so thank you for being a good shag at least... it seems I am indebted to you for that as well I think.”

With that, he patted the stunned man on the shoulder patronizingly to rile him up a little more, ignored the flinch this caused and went back inside. 

He had to admit to himself that he felt better already. The reactions of the Douche were far more understandable. He could relate much better to the man, he was simpler, easier. 

He thought that he should do something for him, maybe invite him over and help him for real.

Lucifer felt rather benevolent and gracious towards Daniel despite or maybe just because of his lack of respect. They needed to work on Daniel’s tendency to blame others for his failures though. It would lead to buried guilt and eventually hell if he could not overcome that bad habit and that just wouldn’t do at all.

He stepped back into the busy precinct and risked a glance at the closed doors and shutters of the lab. Then he decided he didn’t feel like another confrontation right now and resolutely marched towards Chloe’s desk. She was talking to the new Lieutenant and he definitely didn’t like the idea to go on with them too but there was no going back now. So he sneaked closer without drawing too much attention. He felt tired. 

The Detective was looking miffed, but not at him. It seemed she didn’t like the new Lieutenant that much. She looked up just when he reached her desk, drawing the attention of the man in front of her towards her partner. 

“Ah, you must be Lucifer.” the man mustered him very closely, measuring his form. The angel smiled back at him. Two could play that game. He cocked up his playboy persona and got ready to face the new cowboy in town.

“Morningstar, pleasure.” he offered his hand to the human who just looked back without moving. 

"Marcus Perce is the name. I'm the new Lieutenant. And since there was an investigation last year, where we interviewed, what was it, 92 of your sexual partners? I’ll think I’ll refrain from physical contact if you don’t mind."

Lucifer took down his hand but kept smiling. Usually, he would have been riled up by this, but after everything that happened. it was refreshing to get back to normal. The other poked a little more. 

"You don’t seem reckless. Narcissistic, hedonistic, that I see."

"Well thank you very much."

"It’s not a compliment. Your file is as long as my johnson."

Lucifer beamed now. Such banter was exactly what he needed right now. He needed it so badly he didn't even mind being on the receiving end.

"Oh quick read then"

"Hardly"

A worthy opponent for banter indeed.

"Well, I don’t need a file to ascertain that you haven’t even had a snog in ages, have you?"

The other smiled smugly. "Accurate."

Lucifer’s grin grew manic. What an opening. Of course, this was the moment Chloe had to chime in.

"OK. Let's stop this here. We have a case. Unidentified male corpse at the pier."

Pierce turned around with his usual stony expression. 

"Dedicated. How good for him to have a partner who gets on track."

Chloe looked taken aback.

"Uhm, he's mine, he's my consultant, actually."

Lucifer’s smile froze on his face. There was a new distance again. Once not long ago she had herself willingly called his partner and meant it. He felt his mood plummeting again and it cost a lot to pretend he didn't mind.

"That's what I've said." Pierce turned without further flourish and left them behind.

______♠______

The moment they stepped out of the car Chloe had a bad feeling. Something foreboding and dark. She was the first Detective on the scene and she couldn't see the coroners or lab techs. They had fled the precinct and driven here in silence. The rift almost unbearable between them but she didn't know how she should breach the wall between her and Lucifer she had built herself. It hurt too much to think about 'them'; about their relationship. She had hoped Lucifer would reach out, would cling and insist. But he had promised he'd respect her need for distance, let her lead their process of getting reacquainted to one another and as always, his word was his bond.

But the tense atmosphere between them during the drive had made her antsy and nervous. Now she was sure something bad was bound to happen. 

She would have dismissed it as utter nonsense but with her newly acquired knowledge, it wasn't so easy anymore.

Brooding she marched forwards, feeling rather cross for the new reminder of all those drastic changes in her life. Intellectually she knew it was unfair to blame the devil for his existence and for being in her life but her feelings weren't so easily controlled.

The two of them rounded the scene from afar until the work of the forensics was done. At least 15 people lay murdered on the beach under the pier. The crime scene was staged like a sacrificial slaughter. Carelessly slain bodies were thrown around a single, very specifically draped body in the middle. The arms of the dead people spread on the sand were drawn out with their index fingers stretched out. Each body surrounding it turned into an arrow pointing inwards toward the obvious main victim. As soon as the CSI was done they both went straight to the middle to look at the face of the victim which was turned in a way that prevented it to be identified from afar.

The main victim was speared on a rebar protruding from some rubble under the pier which was arranged like an altar. It must have taken great force to hoist him up on it and force the rusty and twisted metal squarely through his body; there was lots of blood that tainted the elegant getup of the slim black man. Heavily mutilated bodies surrounded the scene. She glanced at them in passing, this was a sick act of pure cruelty.

Chloe reached the head of the victim presented on the tableau in the middle, the centrepiece of the cruel carnage. She surrounded it until she reached an angle where she could look at his face. All the blood drained from her face and she heard Lucifer gasp. He had seen it too. 

It was Dylan.

She looked around and saw the familiarity in the faces of the bodies around them. They were Dylan’s men. 

All the people who had handled Lucifer were here, dead on this beach. 

Everyone who would and could tell what happened not just at the auction but during the abduction of the devil itself was now lying dead on this beach.

Shuddering she looked up at his face. He looked stony. Cold. Something that could be desperation was twinkling in his eyes though. 

If he had told the truth, and despite her reservations, she believed he did, this overkill meant there was now an even slimmer chance to find out more about his abduction or who had helped those men to accomplish it. 

On the other hand, now most of the people who knew him to be the real deal and how to hurt him were dead.

She remembered all those times his lack of empathy for their murder victims had bothered her. 

He was the devil. He must have seen uncountable amounts of deaths, millennia in hell would have shown him each and every way people could hurt each other. More than once he had told her she didn't know what he'd done, had emphasized that he was the devil, a monster. 

What did that entail? What meaning did a human life have for him? How many had he tortured in hell? How many even killed himself?

She knew if she wanted them to reconnect she had to ask him, had to find out what it exactly meant to be the devil but today she couldn't do it. 

She sighed and consciously calmed herself. It cost some effort but in the end, she just tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, let’s go, see what we got here."

He looked back at her and she could see something akin to relief on his face. She managed a little smile. He kept his promises so far. It was just fair to keep hers too. She could believe him when he said he wanted the mystery surrounding his abduction solved. So she could do this for him. It was a small step towards rebuilding their trust but one she could do. So far there had been no way to investigate the case without him pressing charges. Now there was murder to investigate and they'd be damned if this wasn't connected to his abduction as well. It would be too much a coincidence

He studied her face carefully before he smiled at her, taking her peace-offering as little as it was.

"Yes, Detective, let’s solve this."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
